


Mad Max: Gasoline Alley

by JamieTheBastard



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Guzzaline, MFP, People Eaters, Pursuit Special, V8 Ford XB Interceptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTheBastard/pseuds/JamieTheBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road Warrior/Fury Road inspired, Gasoline Alley is a short Fury Road prequel incorporating elements from the original Mad Max and The Road Warrior. Set a few days before Max is taken by the Warboys, Max low on fuel, takes on a mission to escort an Apprentice Engine Master to Gastown. Attacked by People Eaters in Gasoline Alley they fight a High Octane Road Battle. Max makes a friend and confronts a demon from his past. </p><p>My stories are written as screenplays as I suck at writing narrative prose.<br/>Max Rockatansky created by George Miller and James McCausland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Chance.

ENGINE MASTER FIRST CLASS MATHIAS. V.O.  
_I remember a time long past. The vicious wars over water and the black fuel and then the mighty blaze that engulfed this fragile Earth. The sun shone not for many long winters and those that survived were battered and smashed in the chaos, the firestorm of radioactive destruction, the breaking of the world._

_Now this blighted place lives once more, the desert once again sprouts great cities of pipe and steel, controlled by powerful warrior clans. In alliance with The Engine Masters and their Apprentices; The Wordkeepers, guardians of the arcane knowledge of the old world; The Priests who worship at the altar of Internal Combustion, the great God that rules this wasted land, they pump the precious crude from deep beneath the earth and refine it into the liquid gold to nourish and sustain our great God._

_I remember the High Octane Road War in the place called Gasoline Alley, an area of the wasteland blessed in bounty by the great God Internal Combustion, rich in the black fuel. In the domain of the Wrecker Tribes and the People Eaters we fought the righteous fight, the fuel burning in our vehicles gas tanks an offering to our vengeful God so that He may bless our victory, and yet still I remember the Warrior of the Road, he who was called Max._

_OPEN ON:_

EXT. WASTELAND - REFINERY TOWN - DAY.  
A heavily fortified industrial refinery town: Last Chance. Steel refinery towers pierce the sky. Massive pumps undulate endlessly, pumping the sweet black crude. Ramshackle dwellings and establishments constructed from the scavenged detritus of a long dead civilisation. A Post Industrial hellhole. Wastelander vehicles are lined up at the massive city gates, come to trade for fuel and clean water. Each vehicle is inspected by the Judge Advocate of Last Chance and his militia, if the occupants have items of value they are allowed to proceed into the refinery town.

CLOSE UP ON:  
The black V8 Ford Interceptor, auxilliary fuel tanks and spare tyre in the lidless trunk. Next in line, it moves forward as the car ahead is waved on. The Judge Advocate looks over the powerful, high performance Police vehicle and the long haired, bearded man sitting in the driver's seat. He takes note of Max's pursuit driver's leather jacket.

JUDGE ADVOCATE.  
_You were an officer of the law in the before time, what have you brought to trade?_

Max lifts an old fashioned carpet bag from the footwell of the passenger seat and opens it for the Judge Advocate to inspect. It contains a rolled up bundle of furs and skins and some scavenged items: an old mechanics manual; half a dozen ancient tins of dog food; a bulletproof vest; a hand generator powered flashlight and other miscellaneous items.

JUDGE ADVOCATE.  
_Very well you may enter._

Max nods at the man, puts the Interceptor in gear and drives on into Last Chance. He sees what is clearly a mechanics establishment and pulls over. A man who is tinkering with the engine of a wastelander vehicle, wipes his hands on a greasy rag and walks over.

TURBO.  
_A V8 Interceptor, been a hell of a long time since I laid eyes on one of these, what's wrong with her Bronze?_

Max pops the hood and gets out of the vehicle. He limps slightly and his lower left leg is supported by a brace, the legacy of a healing wound.

MAX.  
_Dead spark plug, only firing on seven cylinders. Radiator hose is shot and the spare tyre is flat_.

The mechanic inspects the engine. The radiator hose is patched with rags and duct tape, Turbo removes the leads from each spark plug in turn and inspects them.

TURBO.  
_That's all pretty straight forward Bronze, what have you got to trade?_

Max shows him the car manual and the dog food.

TURBO.  
_OK we got a deal, give me an hour._

INT. LAST CHANCE - WATER AND REFUELLING STATION.  
Max is bartering with the Fuel Master, the rest of his trade items are spread out on the counter.

FUEL MASTER.  
_That's the deal take it or leave it. Ten litres of Guzzaline and ten litres of water, what you got aint worth more than that._

MAX.  
_The water's clean?_

FUEL MASTER.  
_Finest Kind. Pure Aqua - Cola, got a shipment from the Citadel three days ago._

Max just grunts. The Fuel Master writes out a chit and hands it to Max. Max looks at the piece of paper in his hand, turns and walks out of the fuelling station.

EXT. LAST CHANCE - MAIN STREET - DAY.  
Two men follow Max out into the street, one is dressed in a similar leather jacket to Max. They follow him back to Turbo's workshop. As the two men approach Max, he pivots on his right leg, lightning fast despite his wounded leg. Double barreled sawn - off shotgun pointed right at the closer man's face.

MAX.  
_Why are you following me?_

RAND.  
_Easy pal, we're on your side. I'm Rand, this is Cooper, ex MFP. We've got a proposition for you._

MAX.  
_Go ahead._

COOPER.  
_Ten litres of Guzzaline aint gonna get you too far, there's no more fuel for nearly five hundred kilometres._

RAND.  
_We're running an escort for a Pilgrim convoy. We're heading for a place called the Citadel, it's ruled by a Warrior Clan led by their Warchief the Immortan. We're taking an Apprentice Engine Master who is pledged in service to the Chief Engine Master of Gastown, the Immortan's oil refinery._

COOPER.  
_We've gotta travel through the turf of some pretty mean Wrecker Tribes and People Eaters and we could use some extra back - up. We were supposed to meet up with one of the Immortan's Imperators for our escort to the Citadel, but we're three days behind schedule and the arsehole didn't wait. We'll pay you in gas, fifty litres down and full tanks with as much extra juice as you can carry when the Engine Master is delivered to Gastown and the pilgrims are safely at the Citadel._

MAX.  
_How far is the run?_

RAND.  
_Nearly four hundred and eighty klicks as the crow flies, out beyond the Powder Lakes. About four and a half days, those old clunkers the Pilgrims are driving don't move too fast._

CLOSE UP ON:  
Max. He is thinking it over, he would much rather travel alone but with only ten litres of gas he doesn't have much choice.

MAX.  
_Alright I'm in._

RAND.  
_We leave as soon as we're fuelled up. Meet outside the main gates in two hours._

EXT. WASTELAND - LAST CHANCE - DAY.  
The Pilgrim convoy and Rand and Cooper's escort are parked up in the wasteland outside Last Chance's barricade walls. The ex MFP officers and their crew are clustered around Rand's Pursuit Special. Max pulls up and exits his vehicle.

RAND. TO HIS CREW.  
_Everybody this is the new guy._

RAND. TO MAX.  
_You know Cooper, this is Katana, she rides shotgun with me. Ballard, Logan and the Black Rider also ex MFP, Juice and Kilmister drive the fuel truck, Longbow, Brutus, Cortex and Hartmann._

Rand's crew give Max the once over. They are a motley bunch: the ex MFP officers are dressed in remnants of MFP uniforms. The Black Rider as his name suggests is dressed in black MFP bike leathers and black mirror visored helmet. Katana is an attractive dark haired woman about 28 years old, dressed in makeshift body armour with a Samurai sword in a scabbard strapped to her back. The rest of the crew are wasteland raider types, armoured, tattooed, armed with crossbows, knives and a few firearms.

RAND.  
_Okay we still got a long way to go through hostile territory, mount up and move out, standard formation._

The escort crew get into their respective vehicles and one by one in formation the convoy moves out into the wasteland.

EXT. WASTELAND - LATE AFTERNOON.  
The convoy has travelled a hundred kilometres the first day. The slow pace determined by the Pilgrim's ancient school buses. The vehicles park in a circle to camp for the night. Max drives on a bit further to scout out conditions for the next part of the journey. The demons of his past threaten to break out of his memories again, Max mutters over and over to himself like a mantra.

MAX.  
_They can not hurt me they are dead. They can not touch me they are dead. I can not hear them they are dead._

EXT. WASTELAND - MOUNTAIN BLUFFS - LATE AFTERNOON.  
Two men are watching the Interceptor. One, Junker, is short, fat, skin greasy with sweat, heavily tattooed and is wearing some type of optical device over one eye. The other, The Skin Feeder, is emaciated, with unnaturally pale, burn scarred skin covered in weeping ulcers and festering sores, corpselike facial features and sharpened teeth. He is watching Max through an ancient, cracked pair of binoculars.

THE SKIN FEEDER.  
_A road warrior, fat with water and juice, I'll feast on his skin tomorrow._

JUNKER.  
_Lots of juicy travellers ripe for the plucking. The rendering vats and distillation tanks will be working overtime, and we will all feast on the sweet flesh._

The two People Eaters leave their concealed vantage point and get into a customised Towing Rig, Junker's vehicle. They drive off back toward their canyon settlement.

INT. WASTELAND CANYON STRONGHOLD - GARAGE/WORKSHOP.  
The cannibal tribe's stronghold was once a government installation devoted to the extraction and distillation of bio - fuels. The rusted steel industrial complex now serves a hideous new purpose: The extraction of water and the rendering of human fats, distilled into an obscene new bio - fuel from the corpses of wasteland abductees.  
The Industrial Garage Workshop. Tribespeople are making repairs and modifications to their vehicles.  
Kronos, the leader of the tribe enters the garage with his entourage. A large, powerfully built man in his late thirties, bald, twin tubes are inserted into his nostrils leading to a Breather Filter Pack strapped to his back. A gas mask dangles from a strap on the war harness strapped to the muscular chest and shoulders

CLOSE UP ON:  
The Skin Feeder standing on a rusted steel walkway overlooking the garage.

THE SKIN FEEDER. (Shouting).  
_Brothers and Sisters rejoice, a bounty is upon us. Ripe juicy Pilgrims to feast and fuel us through the Dark Night. Vehicles to plunder for spare parts and gas._

KRONOS.  
_Patience my Children, patience. We cannot make war in darkness, we will await the Pilgrim convoys arrival with the dawn. Sharpen your knives and make ready for the hunt._

Loud war cries echo through the cavernous garage as the People Eaters make ready their vehicles and weaponry. The tribe's Doctor/Priest invokes a benediction upon the War Party.

DOCTOR MECHANISTOPHELES.  
_Testify Brothers and Sisters. This aint the Garden of Eden, there aint no Angels above, things aint like they use to be, and this aint the Summer of Love. Load your weapons and fuel your engines, for this is the night we ride._

EXT. WASTELAND - PILGRIM CAMP - NIGHT.  
Pilgrims are tending fires and preparing meals. Rand and Cooper's men are on watch. Max sits away from the others, staring into the fire. One of the Pilgrims approaches bearing two plates of steaming food, he hands one to Max and sits down. The two men eat in silence. After a while Mathias speaks.

APPRENTICE ENGINE MASTER MATHIAS.  
_Something troubles you Road Warrior?_

Max just stares into the fire.

APPRENTICE ENGINE MASTER MATHIAS.  
_In these dark times the words of the Prophet, The First Egine Master, can give some measure of comfort. "For seven days and seven nights I wandered the wasteland. On the eighth day the Lord appeared to me and spoke thus: Gather your Children unto you and I shall provide. Teach them the Holy arts of Internal Combustion and Engine Maintenance and you shall want not in body or spirit."_

MAX.

_The souls of the dead haunt me._

APPRENTICE ENGINE MASTER MATHIAS.  
_I understand your pain Brother, in the Dark Night we have all lost someone we loved._

MAX.  
_My wife and son were killed in front of me and I couldn't stop it. I was a cop, survivors relied on me and I failed them, they were all killed._

APPRENTICE ENGINE MASTER MATHIAS.  
_Many are killed in these dark times, we take comfort in the fact that they are with The Prophet and The Lord in the Halls of Mighty Valhalla._

MAX.  
_You can take comfort in that, I can't. I'm going for a walk, I need to get some air._

APPRENTICE ENGINE MASTER MATHIAS.  
_Go gentle in the Dark Night, Road Warrior._

Max wanders off into the desert to be alone with the demons of his past.

EXT. WASTELAND - PILGRIM CAMP - NIGHT.  
Rand and Cooper are sitting by a fire, poring over a hand drawn map showing the Gasoline Alley region of the wasteland.

COOPER.  
_We should pass the Strontium Sea tomorrow. That's People Eater turf, this is where this run is gonna get interesting._

RAND.  
_You got a gift for understatement, Coop. It's gonna get downright fucking dangerous._

COOPER.  
_Yeah but we'll get through, after that it's neutral territory until we hit Gastown. What are we gonna do about our colleague? We really gonna give up a third of our profits to this guy?_

RAND.  
_Hell Coop, he's ex MFP like us, we need him._

COOPER.  
_We're all just meat now Rand. Once we're through People Eater turf he's surplus to requirements. I want his wheels, a V8 Interceptor would be a very useful piece of hardware in our operation. When we get past the Strontium Sea he's dead meat._

CLOSE UP ON:  
Max. Standing in the desert just outside the light cast by Rand and Cooper's fire. A dark shadow unnoticed by the two ex MFP officers.

FADE OUT.

EXT. WASTELAND - PILGRIM CAMP - DAWN.  
The first light from the rising sun begins to pierce the darkness. Rand is bedded down next to his vehicle, an old yellow and blue MFP Pursuit Special. The car has been heavily modified, the body is dented and the paint is cracked, peeling and faded. Cooper kneels down and shakes the sleeping man.

COOPER.  
_Rand wake up he's gone, wake the fuck up._

Rand's eyes open.

RAND.  
_What?.........Who's gone?_

COOPER.  
_Your friend, our former colleague._

Rand sits up, yawning.

RAND.  
_Calm down, he's probably just off taking a dump._

COOPER.  
_No you idiot he's gone. His wheels are gone, eight jerry cans of gas are missing and this is the best part, the fucking Engine Master is gone too._

Rand is alert now. He springs to his feet.

RAND.  
_He must have overheard you last night. Without the Engine Master we're screwed, the Immortan aint gonna cough up the rest of our gas if we don't deliver him intact. I'm going after them, get Katana I'll take her with me. Help me load up some extra gas then get everybody moving._

The two men collect extra jerry cans and load them into Rand's vehicle. Cooper goes off to fetch Katana.  
Rand jumps into his vehicle and starts the engine, the powerful high performance engine thunders loudly in the pre dawn stillness. Cooper returns with Katana and she gets into the vehicle.

RAND.  
_If I aint back to the convoy by midday, wait up for me at Megaton Mesa. Make camp and hang tight, when I've got the Engine Master I'll signal with a flare and wait for you to catch up._

COOPER.  
_You just get that fucker and the Engine Master, I'll keep the rest of the gas safe._

The Pursuit Special roars off into the wasteland.

INT. INTERCEPTOR - WASTELAND - STRONTIUM SEA - DAY.  
Max at the wheel. Next to him in the passenger seat is the Engine Master, bound and unconscious. He begins to come around, he is groggy and disoriented.

MATHIAS.  
_What..........Where........Where am I?............_

Max doesn't speak.

MATHIAS.  
_Road Warrior........What has happened?............Why am I bound?_

MAX.  
_I'm taking you to the Citadel. My ex colleagues were planning on double crossing me once we had passed through People Eater territory. They planned to kill me and take my vehicle, so I acted first. I'm going to deliver you and collect their fuel from your new employers._

MATHIAS.  
_What about the flesh eater tribes? We won't have a chance on our own._

MAX.  
_No we won't, that's why I'm going to find a spot where we can watch the route the convoy will take. We're going to let them pass, they will draw out the cannibals and keep them occupied whilst we slip through unnoticed._

MATHIAS.  
_I understand your motives Road Warrior, but we can't let the Pilgrims be slaughtered and devoured._

Max doesn't reply, he is scanning the wasteland ahead for a place of concealment to await the convoy's arrival. He spots a likely location amongst some low hills and pulls the Interceptor in and kills the engine, he takes a pair of binoculars and goes to exit the vehicle.

MATHIAS.  
_My arms are numb, can you release me from my bonds?_

MAX.  
_If I release you are you going to give me any trouble?_

MATHIAS _._  
_I give you my word, I will not make trouble for you._  
_Max takes out his knife and cuts the ropes, he gets out of the car._

MAX.  
_Just in case you are thinking of taking my vehicle and stranding me here, it's immobilised. I've set the killswitch._

MATHIAS.  
_You doubt the word of a man of God? You have no faith Road Warrior?_

MAX.  
_No._

MATHIAS.  
_I won't try to escape. Do you have any water?_

Max tosses the Engine Master his canteen and goes to check the convoy's route.

FADE OUT.  
  
EXT. WASTELAND - ROCKY OUTCROP - DAY.  
Rand is scanning the wasteland. Suddenly he backtracks with the binoculars.

BINOCULAR POV.  
The front end of the Interceptor is visible in the gap between two low hills.

RAND.  
_Got you._

He scrambles back down to where his Pursuit Special is parked. Katana is standing by the vehicle.

RAND.  
_We got 'em. He's done exactly what I would have done, holed up and wait for the convoy to pass, use them as a decoy to get through the flesh eaters._

Rand takes a flare and sets it off.

KATANA.  
_He's going to be watching the route, he'll see us coming._

RAND.  
_I'm gonna drop you off out of sight, I'll keep him talking, you come from behind and get the Engine Master. Let's move._

They get into the Pursuit Special and speed off.

EXT. WASTELAND - STRONTIUM SEA - INTERCEPTOR - DAY.  
Max runs back to where the Interceptor is hidden. Mathias is sitting in the shade of the vehicle.

MAX.  
_We've got company._

MATHIAS.  
_It is the convoy?_

MAX.  
_One vehicle, Rand's Pursuit Special, he knows we're here._

The MFP Pursuit Special pulls in to the area between the low hills. Max awaits, his double barreled sawn off shotgun at the ready. The MFP vehicle pulls up 25 metres from the Interceptor. Rand gets out of the car his hands raised, he slowly reaches into his holster with his left hand and takes the sawn off out by it's pistol grip and throws it at Max's feet.

RAND.  
_I'm unarmed. I just want to talk, we can work out a deal._

MAX.  
_That's far enough._

RAND.  
_Look, I understand why you bailed but I wouldn't have let Cooper go through with it. I would have talked him round, I was gonna offer you a place in our operation, you're good we could use you._

MAX.  
_You could use my vehicle at least, why should I trust you?_

RAND.  
_You can keep the extra gas you took on top of what I was gonna pay you. The Engine Master can travel with you, that should convince you of my good intentions._

At that moment the sounds of a scuffle interrupts the ex MFP officer. Katana is struggling with the Engine Master. Max's attention is momentarily diverted and Rand seizes the opportunity, he reaches behind him and draws the pistol he has concealed in his waistband. Before he can raise the pistol to aim at Max, Max's keen instincts are alerted and he spins and fires, one barrel, at Rand. Rand looks down at his torso, tiny spots of blood appear on his chest, the blood seeps from the multiple shotgun pellet wounds. Rand coughs twice, blood dribbling from his mouth. He stumbles once and then falls, dead before he hits the ground.  
Max strides over to where Katana and the Engine Master are struggling. He pulls the woman off Mathias and jams his shotgun under her chin.

MATHIAS.  
_Don't kill her Road Warrior, she has harmed me not._

Katana is on her knees. She is defiant.

KATANA.  
_Go ahead shoot me you bastard, you killed Rand. I owed him my life, he saved me from slavers when I was young._

MATHIAS.  
_The Road Warrior was defending himself, Cooper was planning on killing him and taking his vehicle, he acted only in self defence Rand drew first. Your debt has been paid._

KATANA.  
_Cooper's a psychotic killer. Rand was a good man, but his crew are a bunch of total arseholes. Forgive me Holy Man, I won't make trouble for you. I'll fight with you guys, but first I'm going to bury Rand, he deserves better than to be eaten by scavengers._

MATHIAS.  
_There is nothing to forgive my child, you are a loyal and honourable warrior. I will assist you to bury your friend._

KATANA.  
_He was like a father to me, taught me how to wield the blade he named me after. Never tried any funny stuff and made sure none of his crew tried it on, I think I reminded him of his daughter._

MAX.  
_She can travel with us but she's your responsibility. She gives me any grief and she's dead_. 

Max goes over to the Pursuit Special. He pops the hood and removes the distributor cap to immobilise the vehicle. He picks up Rand's shotgun and the pistol the man dropped, he goes through the dead mans pockets retrieving a few shotgun shells.

MAX.  
_There's a shovel in the back of the Interceptor just don't try and open the hood, it's booby trapped whilst the killswitch is engaged, just in case she's thinking about using my distributor cap and taking you back to the others._

He returns to his vantage point to watch for the convoy

As they prepare to bury the dead man Mathias is telling the woman of the Prophet, his teachings and wisdom.

MATHIAS.  
_"Only those mobile enough to scavenge will survive the Dark Night, as will those brutal enough to pillage, prey upon them. My disciples shall teach their children to modify their engines and they shall journey far beyond the reach of evil men and their machines."_

KATANA.  
_Rand says it's all bullshit, Engine Masters are just engineers dressed up in a semi mystical load of nonsense. He says there's nothing supernatural about an internal combustion engine, it's all about chemical and physical reactions, something he called science._

MATHIAS.  
_I know of Science. He was a deity worshipped by the ancients, the Master of all Gods. The Laws of Science permit our great Lord Internal Combustion to perform his miracles. Engine Masters are instructed in the Holy arts of Chemistry and Physics by the Wordkeepers, the Guardians of the knowledge of the Old Ones_.

Katana gazes at the apprentice Engine Master with rapt attention. So much knowledge and wisdom in one so young.

EXT. WASTELAND - STRONTIUM SEA - DAY.  
Max is watching the wasteland route the convoy will take. On the far horizon a large dust cloud can be seen. Max raises his binoculars, it is the convoy.  
He races back to where the vehicles are parked.

MAX.  
_They're coming, hook that up._

He tosses the distributor cap from Rand's Pursuit Special to Mathias who re - attaches the crucial part.

EXT. WASTELAND - STRONTIUM SEA - DAY.  
As Max, Katana and Mathias watch, the convoy roars past the concealed vantage point.

MAX.  
_Now we wait. Give them an hour or so then we follow._

Mathias approaches Rand's vehicle.

MATHIAS.  
_I will not wait. I will assist the pilgrims against the flesh eaters._

Max draws his shotgun.

MAX.  
_Hold it right there, you're no use to me dead. We follow my original plan._

MATHIAS.  
_You will have to kill me if you wish to stop me Road Warrior, I am at your mercy._

Mathias stands in front of Max. Max raises his weapon and aims. He holds the weapon to the Engine Master's torso. Tense seconds tick by and Max lowers the gun, he can't shoot the unarmed man.

MAX.  
_Shit. Ok we're going after them, I hope you drive as well as you preach._

MATHIAS.

_Better my friend, my driving skills far exceed my meagre grasp of philosophy. Join me my child?_

Katana nods and makes her way over to the MFP Pursuit Special.

MAX.  
 _You're going to need this._

He hands Mathias Rand's sawn off double barreled shotgun and a handful of shells

Katana gets into the passenger seat of the MFP Pursuit Special as Mathias gets in and starts the high performance vehicle. Max gets into the Interceptor and starts the engine. Mathias revs the engine a few times, drops the clutch and speeds off in pursuit of the convoy. Max engages the supercharger and the Interceptor roars off into the wasteland.

EXT. WASTELAND - MEGATON MESA - STRONTIUM SEA - DAY.  
The convoy is parked just off the wasteland track that borders the large, sickly yellow/green toxic lake known as the Strontium Sea. Rand's crew are refuelling their vehicles. Juice and Kilmister are unloading full Jerry cans of gas and reloading the empty cans back into the F100 used to carry the convoy's fuel supplies. Lookouts are watching the wasteland. Cooper is refuelling his MFP Pursuit Special.

CORTEX.  
_I've got eyes on Rand's vehicle and the Interceptor._

Rand's Pursuit Special pulls up to the convoy. Katana and Mathias exit the vehicle. Cooper is visibly relieved and returns his attention to fuelling his vehicle. The Interceptor pulls up behind Rand's car and Max gets out and approaches Cooper.

COOPER.  
_You got the bastard, good work._

MAX.  
_Yeah I got him._

Surprised, Cooper looks up from his task. Before he can react, Max decks Cooper with a right hook to the jaw and the man goes down. Cooper shakes his head and spits out a mouthful of broken teeth and blood as he gets up. Max draws his shotgun and aims at Cooper.

COOPER.  
_Go on, fucking do it._

Max pulls the trigger but the remaining shell is a dud, it fizzes out, the weapon doesn't fire.

COOPER.  
_You're mine now._

Cooper strides toward Max who reholsters the now useless weapon. At that moment there is a shout from Cortex.

CORTEX.  
_WE GOT COMPANY, PEOPLE EATERS._

They all look, there is a huge dust cloud approaching from the wasteland.

COOPER.  
_I'll deal with you later dead man. EVERYBODY MOUNT UP, BATTLE FORMATION, LET'S MOVE PEOPLE._

Rand's crew scramble for their vehicles. Engines roar to life and the convoy moves into formation and moves off. Max exchanges a look with Mathias.

MAX.  
_We work as a team, cut out a raider, box him in and run him into the rocks, one at a time. You up for this?_

MATHIAS.  
_I am prepared my friend_.

Max gets into his vehicle and starts the engine. Mathias and Katana jump into Rand's vehicle and they follow the moving convoy.

CLOSE UP ON:  
The People Eater hunting party. Kronos vehicle is at the head of the raiders, a solidly constructed, hybrid monster, with his passenger Doctor Mechanistopheles, the vehicle is open to the air, steel roll cages, fitted with powerful spotlights. The vehicle is decorated (as are all the tribe's cars) with grisly trophies: the bones of their victims, skulls, vehicle parts etc. At his side is a heavily modified, black and white '57 Chev. Driven by Nightshade, Kronos' woman and her sister Termagant.There is a three wheeled Harley Davidson beast ridden by The Hog Slayer, an ex Hells Angel of about sixty five years old, though he is heavily muscled still a hard man, dressed still in his Hells Angels MC cut and a pair of jeans that probably hadn't been changed since the Collapse of Civilisation. The Skin Feeder rides in Junker's towing rig, the vehicle is fitted with mounted harpoons. There is Cyrus and Bone Chewer driving a customised Humvee with mounted flamethrower, Motormouth and the Fixer in a faded red Mustang, along with half a dozen more tribespeople vehicles. The war party is gaining on the slower moving convoy.

Next Chapter the Road War begins.

"This aint the Summer of Love" By Blue Oyster Cult.


	2. Road War.

Max and Mathias are fast catching up to the convoy, The Road War has begun. Motormouth and The Fixer in the faded, dented red Mustang have lagged behind the main battle to catch any stragglers. Max pulls up alongside the red Mustang, Motormouth wrenches the wheel hard left into the Interceptor but Max steers hard into the other car. Mathias pulls up on the right side of the People Eaters and steers hard left into the Mustang, at that point Max relents the pressure on the wheel, the Mustang veers left under the pressure of Mathias' high performance Pursuit Special. As the Fixer reloads his crossbow, Motormouth is being slowly maneuvered by the two MFP vehicles, as he tramps the accelerator flat to try and pull ahead of the two cars, they suddenly both peel off from the flesh eater vehicle. The Fixer looks up and sees the rocks they are fast approaching.

THE FIXER.  
_Oh shit._

Motormouth whose attention was focused on the cars boxing him in, too late to react sees the rocky outcrop that they were shepherding him towards. The Mustang smashes into the rocks at high speed and the front end of the car is mangled as the car's momentum flips it over and it comes to rest upside down.  
The two MFP vehicles accelerate towards the main battle. Max gives Mathias the thumbs up. The battle formation has broken under the People Eater assault, vehicles are breaking off and individual battles are taking place. Juice's nitrous injected F100 is outdistancing the main pack, and Logan accelerates his MFP V8 hard to catch up with the fuel carrier, which is closely pursued by Kronos' Battle Rig.

As Cyrus pulls along side the leading Pilgrim bus, Bone Chewer manning the mounted flamethrower on the Humvee, rakes the bus with a sustained burst of fire and the vehicles fuel tank and the extra fuel carried inside the ancient yellow school bus explodes in a mighty fireball, incinerating those inside.

BONE CHEWER.  
_Mmm Mmm, Kentucky Fried Pilgrims, they're finger lickin' good._

Cyrus calls from the driver's seat.

CYRUS.  
_This is too easy Brother, like shooting fish in a barrel._

Ballard lights a molotov as Logan pulls his MFP V8 level with the Bone Chewer's vehicle and lobs it into the back of the Humvee. The flamethrower's fuel tank explodes, showering Bone Chewer with blazing gasoline, his agonised screaming can be heard as the Humvee goes up in flames and the burning vehicle swerves away from the battle and comes to a halt in the wasteland, belching black smoke. Logan continues his pursuit of Juice and Kronos and they quickly outdistance the main battle.  
The Skin Feeder manning the harpoon on the back of Junker's towing rig fires at the door of Hartmann and Cortex's wastelander vehicle. The door is ripped off as The Skin Feeder reels in the line with the mechanical winch, the car door bouncing along behind the rig. The Skin Feeder cuts the cable and hurriedly reloads the gas powered harpoon. Cortex pulls himself out of the passenger seat window and twisting his body, sits on the window ledge of the passenger door and braces his crossbow on the vehicles roof. He lines up Junker driving the rig next to them. Cortex and Skin Feeder fire at the same moment, Junker is hit by the bolt through the head just as Hartmann is impaled through the back of the driver's seat by the harpoon which buries itself into the instrument panel. Junker's rig veers off out of control and Hartmann's vehicle is pulled onto it's side and dragged along by the heavier vehicle's momentum. Cortex is thrown from the vehicle and rolls as he hits the sand, he is uninjured and staggers to his feet just in time to see Nightshade's '57 Chev bearing down on him, he tries to run but the Chev strikes him dead on and his body is crushed as the vehicle rolls over him.  
The second Pilgrim bus has fallen behind along with Kilmister's fuel carrying F100. The vehicle's engine is misfiring intermittently. He nurses the accelerator, backing off and slowly increasing the pressure on the pedal.

KILMISTER.  
_Come on baby don't quit on me now._

Mathias sees in his rear view mirror that the surviving Pilgrim bus and Kilmister have fallen behind, he brakes and brings his vehicle to a halt and turns back towards the two vehicles who are in a heap of trouble. Max turns to watch as Mathias turns back. Resigned, he screeches to a halt and turns back in pursuit of the Engine Master.  
Hog Slayer catches up with Kilmister, a tribesman riding pillion jumps on to the back of the jerry can filled Pick - Up. He makes his way to the cab of the F100 as Kilmister swerves the vehicle in an effort to shake the flesh eater off, he is unsucsessful and the People Eater reaches through the driver's window and attempts to wrest control of the vehicle from the man inside. The Hog Slayer takes out a rear tyre with an ancient Mauser pistol he draws from his belt and the heavy Pick - Up starts to fishtail in the sand. Hog Slayer drops back and crosses to the other side of the vehicle and shoots out the other rear tyre. The F100 loses traction and rolls to a halt, the rear wheels spinning in the soft sand of the wasteland.  
Kilmister jams his sawn off shotgun into the flesh eater's face and pulls the trigger, the man is blown off the vehicle, neck spouting blood. Kilmister cracks open the shotgun but it was his last shell, he grabs a flare and exits the vehicle. The Hog Slayer and three other tribespeople vehicles approach the stalled fuel carrier.

CLOSE UP ON:  
Kilmister as he opens the F100's fuel tank and lights the flare; long black hair, black goatee moustache, mirrored aviator shades, bullet belt, jeans and ancient faded Motorhead T - Shirt.

Hog Slayer accelerates away from the fuel carrier as he sees what Kilmister is about to do.

KILMISTER.  
_FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS_

He yells defiantly as he shoves the burning flare into the vehicles gas tank. The vehicle explodes with a deafening roar, the three flesh eater vehicles and their crews that have pulled up to reap the spoils are torn to pieces by flaming shrapnel.  
From behind, the Black Rider pulls up next to the Hog Slayer. He pursues him into the wasteland as Hog Slayer opens the throttle of his three wheeled Harley - Davidson to the max.

Nightshade's '57 Chev pulls in front of the Pilgrim bus and forces it to a halt in the wasteland. The remaining flesh eater vehicles pull up and attack the bus. The Pilgrims are putting up a fight, picking off the cannibals with crossbows. The flesh eaters take cover behind their vehicles and return fire.

Cooper's MFP Pursuit Special is boxed in by four tribespeople vehicles. He engages the supercharger and smashes hard into the rear of the vehicle ahead of him. The driver of the smaller vehicle loses control under the heavy impact, it skids sideways and rolls, coming to a halt. Cooper's razor sharp reflexes kick in and he swerves around the wrecked vehicle ahead. One of the vehicles following isn't so quick to react and smashes into the wrecked vehicle at high speed. The other two nitrous injected flesh eater vehicles keep pace with the former MFP officer.

Far ahead of the fierce battle raging on the wasteland track Ballard and Logan spot Kronos' vehicle hard in pursuit of Juice's nitrous injected fuel carrier. Logan floors the gas pedal, they are fast gaining on the two vehicles.

Max, Mathias and Katana have taken cover behind their MFP vehicles and are exchanging fire with the flesh eaters besieging the bus.

PROTEUS.  
_The meat's putting up a good fight. Greaser work your way around behind those rocks, see if you can get aboard the bus whilst we keep 'em busy._

Bent double, Greaser begins to work his way towards the bus. Max spots the cannibal, aims and fires Rand's handgun, and Greaser goes down.

A pilgrim lines up a cannibal who exposes himself to take a shot at Max and the crossbow bolt hits him in the chest and he goes down. The flesh eaters are at a disadvantage as they are taking fire from two sides, a flaming crossbow bolt fired from the bus hits a cannibal vehicle's fuel tank and it explodes taking out a few more attackers who run around in flames screaming. Max and Mathias have exhausted their ammo, but there are only a few attackers left and they scramble for their vehicles. Seeing the battle is lost Termagant lights a molotov and lobs it into the school bus which goes up in a massive fireball. Katana approaches Nightshade drawing her Samurai sword.  
  


NIGHTSHADE.  
_Bring it on meat, you're mine._

She swings her rusty machete at Katana's head. Katana ducks the machete blade. Nightshade swings again and again. Katana ducks and weaves the swinging machete.

NIGHTSHADE.  
_Hold still meat._

Katana is faster, but the flesh eater is larger and heavier, she relentlessly thrust and swings the rusted machete. The larger woman is beginning to tire as Katana parries a two handed swing of the machete, she pivots and swings cutting deep into the flesh of the cannibal woman's leg. Nightshade stumbles to her knees and with a mighty two handed swing of her sword Katana severs the woman's head. Nightshade's headless corpse falls onto the sand, neck spouting blood. Katana looks towards the dead flesh eater's companion who breaks and runs for her vehicle. Katana wipes the blood from her blade and sheaths the sword.

Termagant dives into the '57 Chev, starts the engine and drives off down the Wasteland track. The few remaining cannibals get into their vehicles and drive off into the wasteland toward their mountain stronghold. As Max and Katana stand by, Mathias bows his head and intones a benediction for the burning pilgrims. After a respectful silence they enter their vehicles and take off in pursuit

Kronos' battle rig is gaining on Juice. They are fast approaching the mountain range. Ballard and Logan catch up with the two vehicles. Doctor Mechanistopheles lines up the fuel pick - up's driver side rear tyre and fires, The F100 loses traction, veers off the track into the wasteland and rolls to a halt. Logan pulls level with the battle rig and Ballard takes out Dr. Mechanistopheles with a crossbow bolt to the throat. Logan pulls ahead of the battle rig.

BALLARD.  
_Lead em away from the fuel, we'll take em out and come back for Juice._

The wasteland track passes through a narrow ravine, only wide enough for one vehicle. Logan accelerates and pulls ahead of the battle rig, into the narrow ravine. Kronos takes off in fast pursuit of the MFP vehicle.

CLOSE UP ON:  
A wide clearing. A burnt out Citadel War Rig blocks the track at the far end of the clearing where the track narrows. The crucified body of Imperator Purge is on top of the rig. Crows picking at the dessicated corpse scatter as the Pursuit Special enters the clearing at high speed.

BALLARD.  
_Oh Fuck._

Logan tramps down hard on the clutch and brakes and the vehicle goes into a skid. The MFP vehicle smashes head on into the war rig blockade and is engulfed in a massive fireball as the spare fuel cans ignite. Kronos' battle rig rounds the bend and he sees them wrecked and burning. He pulls up and lifts Doctor Mechanistopheles gently out onto the soft sand of the wasteland, he is dying, a crossbow bolt through his throat, blood bubbles on his lips as he tries to speak.

DOCTOR MECHANISTOPHELES.  
_Hrbbrrplthhh gthsbbpplllll lorbbbppll_.

KRONOS.  
_Be silent Brother I shall ease your passing. "Blessed be those who feast on their enemies. We consume them and they are at one with us, their strength, knowledge and wisdom live on in us. We Are All One."_

DOCTOR MECHANISTOPHELES.  
_Wthhllhee Arbblppp Arlthlllhhe Onthhle._

KRONOS.  
_Journey well Brother._

He takes Dr Mechanistopheles head in his hands and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead, with a sudden flick of his wrists he snaps the dying mans neck and reverently lays him down, arms folded across his chest. He gets in his battle rig, turns around and heads back into the narrow ravine towards the main battle. As he hits the straight he releases nitrous oxide into the fuel and the battle rig accelerates hard.

Max and Mathias have caught up to Termagant and Cooper who has dealt with his remaining attackers. Max pulls alongside the psychotic MFP officer, they are approaching the mountains and the ravine the track passes through. Cooper gives Max the Death stare and swerves into the Interceptor but Max wrenches the wheel and forces him off. Mathias pulls alongside Cooper on the other side. Max and Mathias have Cooper boxed in. He swerves his vehicle into Mathias' vehicle but the Engine Master doesn't give an inch. He tries to outrun them, supercharger screaming, to no avail, they keep pace with the MFP vehicle. From behind Termagant in the '57 Chev is gaining on Cooper, he has nowhere to go and accelerates into the narrow ravine, followed by the '57 Chev.

Max and Mathias hit the clutch and brakes, their vehicles skid to a halt metres away from the rocks. Mathias narrowly avoids slamming into Juice's stalled F100.  
Cooper sees Kronos battle rig coming towards him. As he knows there is no way to avoid the oncoming collision he jams the accelerator down flat to the floor.

COOPER.  
_EAT THIS FUCKERRRRR._

Kronos' battle rig and Cooper's Pursuit Special collide at high speed. The vehicles are shredded and mangled by the impact. Unable to stop, the '57 Chev smashes into the wrecked vehicles and is engulfed in a fireball as the fuel ignites. The ravine is packed solid with the smoking wreckage of the three vehicles, the track is now impassable.  
The battle is over.

INT. CORPUS COLLOSUS OBSERVATION POST - THE CITADEL - DAY.  
Corpus Collosus is scanning the wasteland with his telescope. There is nothing moving. Immortan Joe and Rictus Erectus enter the room.

CORPUS.  
_Still no sign of the Engine Master's convoy Pa._

RICTUS.  
_Do you think Imperator Purge has sold us out Dad? Maybe we should have sent Furiosa._

IMMORTAN JOE.  
_Purge is one of my most trusted Imperators, he wouldn't double cross me._

CORPUS.  
_Rand's crew could have shafted us, sold the Engine Master to the highest bidder._

IMMORTAN JOE.  
_He wouldn't dare try and make a deal with someone else, he's always come through with the goods before. Besides no local tribes could afford to pay more than I have offered._

CORPUS.  
_Maybe the People Eaters got 'em Pa._

IMMORTAN JOE.  
_With Purge and his back up they should've got through. Rictus send out scouting parties, I want them to scour the Powder Lakes and the approaches to the Strontium Sea, find my Engine Master._

Rictus leaves to organise the Warboy scouting parties. Corpus resumes his vigil.

EXT. WASTELAND - STRONTIUM SEA - DAY.  
The aftermath of the fierce battle, wrecked vehicles, some burning, belching out thick black smoke and dead bodies litter the scene of the road war. Max, Mathias, Katana and Juice are the only survivors of the High Octane road battle with the flesh eater tribe. As they watch The Black Rider comes riding out of the wasteland on his battered MFP Kawasaki Ninja, Hog Slayer's severed head lashed to the handlebars of his bike. He rolls to a halt, kills the engine, kicks down the bike's kickstand and dismounts. He approaches Max, removing his gloves and revealing burn scarred hands. He reaches up and removes his black, mirror visored helmet.

CLOSE UP ON:  
The Black Rider. A horrifically burn scarred, nearly bald head, only a few scraggly tufts of blond hair grow through the scars. His face is a melted waxwork of distorted features.

The Black Rider breathes in a ragged wheeze as a rasping, croak of a voice issues from the ruined face.

THE BLACK RIDER.  
_Don't you recognise me Max? I admit I'm not as pretty as I used to be, but surely you haven't forgotten an old friend._

Max stares at the burn scarred man.

MAX.  
_Jim? Jim Goose?_

THE BLACK RIDER.  
_That's right old friend. Jim Goose in the flesh, well whatever flesh I've got left anyway._

MAX.  
_How?......I didn't know........._

THE BLACK RIDER.  
_You left me there to rot you bastards, You, Roop, Charlie, Macafee, not one of you came back._

MAX.  
_I thought you were dead, the doctors told me they didn't expect you to live through the night._

THE BLACK RIDER.  
_So you ran away. Didn't work out so well for you though did it Max, Jessie and Sprog paid for your mistake._

MAX.  
_Toecutter and his gang paid for what they did, to You, to Jess, to my Son. They paid._

THE BLACK RIDER.  
_Yeah but you robbed me of the only thing that kept me alive, the desire for revenge on the Toecutter and his gang gave me the strength to survive._

MAX.  
_What about the War? How did you get away from the city?_

THE BLACK RIDER.  
_If it wasn't for Rand and Cooper I would have been dead, they knew the shitstorm was coming and got out before the end. Lucky for me, Logan's partner Ballard was in the hospital too, they got me out when they came for him. Roop and Charlie didn't make it, Macafee did and I found him._

MAX.  
_What happened to him?_

THE BLACK RIDER.  
_We had a little chat. He's here now, he travels with me everywhere._

CLOSE UP ON:  
The Black Rider's battered motorbike. Lashed to the handlebars above Hog Slayer's severed head, where the headlight used to be is a screaming skull.

Max stares at his old colleague and friend. Being burnt alive by the Toecutter and Johnny the Boy, the war and life in the wasteland in the years after had twisted and broken him. Insanity and hate was all that remained.

THE BLACK RIDER.  
_I knew I would find you one day old friend. Now it's your turn._

Max aims at The Black Rider, but he can't bring himself to shoot his old friend. Another demon from his past for his memory to torment him with, maybe death is the only escape. He drops his aim and bows his head.

MAX.  
_I'm sorry, If I had known you were still alive I would have come back for you._

The Black Rider aims his weapon at Max.

THE BLACK RIDER.  
_Goodbye old friend, give my regards to Macafee, Roop and Charlie_.

Before he can fire his weapon a crossbow bolt strikes the man in the chest. He drops the shotgun and grasps the bolt protruding from his chest, blood dribbles from his mouth. He staggers backwards and falls to the ground. Max kneels next to the prostrate man. As he lays dying a glimpse of the old Jim Goose can be seen in his eyes.

JIM GOOSE.  
_.......Max.....I....I......Didn't...._.

Max makes the man as comfortable as possible. Once he is dead, Max closes his eyes and folds his arms across his chest.

MAX.  
_Goodbye old friend._

Mathias approaches Max, the crossbow with which he shot The Black Rider slung across his back.

MAX.  
_He was a good man once and a good friend._

MATHIAS.  
_He is at peace now, riding the Highways of Valhalla._

MAX.  
_Maybe. Let's see what's left that we can salvage from these wrecks._

They unload half the remaining jerry cans from the survivng fuel transporter. Max is filling the Interceptor's tanks with Rand and Cooper's fuel, once his tanks are full he loads up the extra jerry cans of gas into the Interceptor.

Mathias is fuelling up Rand's MFP Pursuit Special, Juice is changing the flat tyre on his F100 whilst Katana inspects the wrecked vehicles blocking the narrow ravine. Once they are finished they approach Max, who has finished loading gas. Max is sitting in the shade of his vehicle, Rand's map spread out before him. He takes a tin of dog food, opens it and begins eating the jellied horse meat as he peruses the map.

KATANA.  
_The pass is totally blocked, there's no way through. We'll have to skirt the mountains._

JUICE.  
_There is a way around by the shore of the Strontium Sea, it's slow going but we'll get through. I'll go on ahead to scout it out_.

Juice gets into his F100 and drives off towards the shore of the inland sea.

MATHIAS.  
_We're ready to leave for Gastown Road Warrior, Will you not journey with us? The Immortan will reward you well for your service._

MAX.  
_I want nothing to do with Warlords. I have food and all the gas I can carry, I have everything I need._

MATHIAS.  
_Everything but companionship. We all need the comfort and support of others._

Mathias and Katana exchange a long look. Katana takes Mathias by the hand.

MAX.  
_I need to be on my own, that's what I need._

MATHIAS.  
_What are you searching for Road Warrior? What are you running fro_ m?

MAX.  
_I run from the demons of my past._

MATHIAS.  
_You cannot run from yourself forever Road Warrior._

MAX.  
_Max, my name is Max._

MATHIAS.  
_A days travel from here lie the Powder Lakes, it is the beginning of the Immortan's territory. Once you reach the foothills surrounding the Powder Lakes strike west for two days, that route will take you safely past Warboy turf and the Wrecker Tribes. Fare thee well Max my friend, I hope your journey leads you to the road of redemption you seek._

The apprentice Engine Master and Katana get into Rand's yellow and blue MFP Pursuit Special and drive off after Juice. Max returns to his meal and continues to study the map.

EXT. WASTELAND - POWDER LAKES - FOOTHILLS - DAY.  
The Interceptor is parked on a low hill overlooking the Powder Lakes. Max is standing next to the Interceptor, scanning the wasteland ahead. There is nothing moving. A mutant lizard sits on a rock looking left and right. It runs toward the motionless man. With lightning fast reflexes Max kills the two headed reptile with his heel, he sweeps up the dead lizard and eats the mutant creature. At that moment the sound of many engines is heard, coming from behind him. Max scoops up his belongings and throws them into the vehicle, he gets in and starts the powerful V8 engine. Max engages the Supercharger, floors the accelerator and the Interceptor speeds off toward the Powder Lakes.

FADE OUT.

THE END.

R.I.P. Ian Fraser "Lemmy" Kilmister. 1945 - 2015.

If you like the story leave a review. If you hate the story leave a review. ALL feedback appreciated.


End file.
